Ziggy
DMG 6 times to all enemies / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 120% DMG 6 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Cursed Scissors |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK 600% up from the first turn / 30% chance / Max 1 time |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Cursed Scissors |skill g lv1 = Deal 120% DMG 6 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 150% DMG 6 times to all enemies / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Cursed Scissors |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK 700% up from the first turn / 40% chance / Max 1 time |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Cursed Scissors |skill x lv1 = Deal 150% DMG 6 times to all enemies / 15% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 200% DMG 6 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Cursed Scissors |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK 800% up from the first turn / 40% chance / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This beautician is possessed by cursed scissors that make her cut hair too short. |friendship = What use is hair if you don't cut it? And I really want to! |meet = What a terrible hairstyle. Let me cut if for you, hee hee. |battle start = I'll give you a buzz cut! |battle end = I'll repent by cutting my hair. |friendship max = My scissors want to cut your hair because they love you. |friendship event = My scissors no longer want to cut everyone's hair. They only want to cut yours now, heh heh! |rebirth = The scissors' curse grows stronger. No, wait, it's stress! It's the stress of not being allowed to cut your hair. I'll practice on enemy hair 'til the day I can cut yours! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth flora = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin